capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Atharnn (Burning Circle)
Overview The Burning Circle is a large valley/crater that is estimated to take around five days or so on foot to cross. 3/4 of the border is a mountain range and the other 1/4 is a man-made wall. The largest section of the wall lies to the south/southwest of the valley. There is a shorter wall blocking a pass to the north. Inside the borders is an Urban are, rural farmland villages, lakes, marshes and forestry. The exposure to the area only causes mutations in humans, but it still affects the environment. Much like the effects of pollution, the environment changed/ is changing due to exposure. New seed will not grow, and so far only corn can be mass produced. Many plants die more quickly than before and some will not grow at all. Larger plants like the trees in the forest are yet to be affected at all. Corn is the main crop and many eat it every day. Monthly rations of wheat flour is given out proportionally to families and adults. (orphans are left out of this mostly) Rice can be for a meal if one is willing to travel to the rice plants in the marshes to get it. The trip is considered daunting so most do not take it, making rice rare and a delicacy. Those who can afford it, can buy food in the market place located at the center of the urban district. Water for the most part is fine and drinkable. The piping and sewage of the burning circle is very poor so like the power, they are having constant problems getting proper access to it. Most people are forced to travel beyond the city limits to get their water from the streams and small rivers that surround it. Those who can afford it have water tanks. And if they do, they can sell their water for a profit. Climate: Atharnn has a temperate climate with warm summers and snow in the winter. General vegeteation and animal life: Larger plants consist of different coniferous and deciduous trees and shrubbery. Grazing animals are scarce, but the forests have plenty of smaller animals. Rat dragons can be found both in and around forrests and urban area. Deer like animals, barakat and bear are not too uncommon. Mentioned species of plants so far: Corn (crops) Wild rice (found in the marshlands) Mentioned species of animals: Bear Rabbits Rat Dragons Some kind(/s) of deer Barakat Feral sheep (highly aggressive) different types of smaller animals Within the qurantined zone, things are getting worse and worse for the citizens there as some are unable to cope with the changes and fall ill. Medical supplies run low and the people fear asking for help because of the attention they may draw to themselves. Disappearances among them are becoming more and more common - at first only targeting the sick but spreading to the healthy citizens. With tight security, it is hard for anyone to leave the Burning Circle to get help but from time to time, one slips through the net and escapes. Locations within Atharnn Urban area'-' To the southeast of the valley lies the urban city. Most of the population of the Burning Circle has migrated to this region due to sickness and inability to grow proper crops out in the other villages. There are shops, the market place, medical care, and most of the guards (since it is against the wall) and jobs. All former government that was quarantined along with the population remain there as well (although they are just figureheads to keep the peace. No real power). Towards the outskirts of the city are the poorest of the poor people, although no one is truly rich and prospering. Urban District Housing ''' The inner city is split up into different types of housing, This was mainly due to the increase of people and the industry it once offered. The northeast of the city is mainly the mining industry (or once was of it). All of the housing in this part and along the mountain range is worker housing. The mines are shut down now, but the houses remained open since they housed so many. As far as plumbing goes, these houses are the best, although maintenance in lacking due to the quarantine. The south/southeast is referred to as 'old town'. It is the city before the quarantine. There were normal houses, now converted mostly into shops/ apartments to fit more into a small space as the city grew. The main market it also in this area, where most of the traffic of people is. plumbing in these places is decent, but with interruptions from all the temporary housing surrounding them. Temporary (slowly becoming permanent) housing was set up in the small spaces between old town and the poorer outskirts near the wall. There is one orphanage near the wall. The pluming is spotty at best and the houses are poorly built. They look just like boxes stacked on top of each other. The northwest/west would be overrun with temporary housing, having only been built since the quarantine. There are some shops up there, but many of them shut down to lack of business. There is one smaller market up there, but really it is just a bunch of bad housing. plumbing, again, is spotty at best. Electricity is on and off for every area of the burning circle. since there is a scare that the mutation is contagious (and the sewage is not so great) all guards are required to wear gas masks on duty in the circle. '''Farmland Villages'-' Most the farm land resides in the southern half of the valley with a few villages further up north. Small amounts of the total population live there farming what they can and living off what they can profit. Many people have failed there. Grasslands, or failed farms, surround these farms and farming villages but due to the affects on the environment, it is basically dying grass and wild shrubbery. No animals graze there. Marshlands and Lakes'-' In the northern half of the valley, there are two lakes, one bigger than the other. The larger of the two being more northern, the smaller more central. These lakes are freshwater lakes but due to their distance from the urban city, they are only utilized by the farm villages nearby and people who pass through. There is another lake west/northwest of the urban city that is more accessible to the inhabitants of the city, but it still a good distance away. To the far east there are marshlands which grow rice plants. Forest/Mountains'-' more than half of the western region of the valley is forestry. The mountain range borders are also accompanied with the forest as well making most of those regions abandoned by residents. Those who live around the forest can use the woods to hunt small creatures for food. Most people do not know how or will not live there due to the harsher living environment. House of Exhaustion - Another temple ground. The House of Exhaustion teaches that life is there to wear the body down so that when they die, the soul will have the bliss of eternal sleep. The priests from this House cannot currently complete their journey to the other three houses and despair because their teaching are incomplete. Outside the Border Right outside the large southern wall is the post of the current government and the residences of the guards, as well as any people who have business inside the wall (snatchers maybe?). There is a secret mountain pass that is unknown in the middle of the eastern mountain border. Some mutants have used it to escape although it can't be said for sure whether they made it due to the conditions it takes to travel it. It is assumed the the rebel forces would use it if they knew of it.The Circle Watch The Circle Watch used to be the guards of the Burning Circle before the quarantine. Tasked with keeping peace, making sure the roads in the region were safe and apprehending criminals. They often worked in pairs when not stationed in the city and patrolled the burning circle on horseback. The old Circle Watch headquarters are located on the edge of what is now the Old Town and are now used as housing. When the quarantine began unaffected(meaning non mutant) Circle Watch guards were drafted into the quarantine guard and the old organization was dissolved. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.